Misunderstandings
by SapphireElric
Summary: Reno and Rufus have a night of fun, but when Reno wakes up and finds Rufus isn't there, he assumes the worst. Rated M for language, violence and sexual themes. Yaoi. RufusXReno pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Assumptions

**_Author's Notes: Wow... Thank you everyone who has favourited Axel's Day of Fun, I never thought it would be that popular, lol. Well, here's my current project and it should be finished (hopefully) by this time next week as I don't think this will be that long and I think I'll probably be working on it all day, every day as I am currently on holiday. I really should be revising for my exams though... I'll do that next week, so if a Zemyx fic comes up from my account, it'll be for my benefit as I'm revising stuff. It also might help some of you readers (especially if you're in England and taking your GCSEs). Anyway, enough procrastinating and on with the story_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be publishing it as a novel, not on a fanfiction website._**

**_Warnings: Strong language, sexual themes (possibly a lemon), yaoi. _**

**_If you don't like yaoi, or this particular pairing, hit the back button and don't read it!_**

Rufus sat in his office going through the files idly, not paying much attention to what they were saying. His eyelids drooped in tiredness and he found his vision becoming blurred from exhaustion. He rubbed his eyes and continued going through the files until he heard the door of his office open and he looked up from the tedious work he had to do. Standing in front of his desk with his vividly red hair tied back into a ponytail, impossibly green eyes staring at him, was Reno. Rufus blanched a little when he saw that Reno was smirking- that was never a good sign.

"Reno, what're you planning?" An exasperated sigh escaped Rufus' lips just after the words had left them.

"Ya know, all this overtime ya've been making me do has meant I can't go and pull" Reno moved around the desk and sat on it directly in front of Rufus.

"So?" Rufus had a feeling where this was going but he wasn't sure if he liked the direction the conversation was now headed in.

"So, I need a bit of release" Reno gracefully slid of the desk and onto Rufus' lap, straddling him "And you are perfect"

Rufus calmly looked up at Reno, his suspicions confirmed. "What makes you think I'm perfect?"

Reno simply smirked again "I know so, Boss. Let's go to my place"

Rufus nodded "Fine"

.......................................

The next morning Reno slowly started to wake up, and felt the bed beside him. It was empty, but still warm. Reno looked around in confusion.

"Rufus?" There was no answer to the call, so Reno got up and put on his boxers, then proceeded to search the house. Five minutes later, there was no sign of Rufus or a note to say he would be back. Reno snapped and punched the wall.

"The BASTARD!" As much as Reno tried to hold it in, he couldn't quite hold back the tears as he slowly sank down the wall, the realisation that Rufus only used him for a one nighter hitting him hard and breaking the redhead's heart.


	2. Explanations from a Turk

**_Author's Note: Aren't you proud of me? Another update in less than 24 hours! All I can say about this chapter is, it's very depressing, lol. It's odd though because I have really happy music playing whilst I'm writing it... Ah well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few hours and if you're lucky, you'll get another chapter after that. It depends how long I want to write for. Thanks to Favrite of Chaos for putting this story on alert. Hope you enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: Didn't I do this last time? Don't own it, that's why it's fanfiction._**

**_Warnings: Strong language_**

The phone rang, making Reno jump. He hurriedly brushed away the tears and flipped open his cell phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"What?" he barked down the line, not caring who he was talking to at this moment.

"We have a mission. I'll drop by in 20 minutes to pick you up" the smooth, calm voice of Rude floated into Reno's ear, only helping him to calm down a little bit.

"Whatever." The one word reply from Reno alerted the other turk that something was seriously wrong.

"Look, whatever's pissed you off, tell me about it on the journey" Rude sighed, knowing that he was in for a long drive, especially if Reno was still emotionally highly strung.

"Yeah." Again, a one word reply before Reno flipped the phone shut, abruptly cutting the connection with his friend. Slowly, the redhead got up from his position on the floor by the wall and started getting dressed into his uniform.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at Reno's door. Sluggishly, he moved to open it and Rude blinked in surprise when he saw how bad the redhead looked. His usually impossibly green eyes were fogged with unshed tears, his hair was as untameable as a lion's mane and he slouched in the doorway. Rude decided it would be better to get Reno to his car and interrogate him there instead of on the doorstep.

"You got everything?" Reno simply nodded in response "Let's go then" Rude decided to get the normally bubbly redhead to his car as fast as he could. Once they were safely buckled in the 4x4, Rude started to drive and started to interrogate Reno.

"So... what happened?" When no response came from the redhead, Rude chanced a glance at him and saw that the tears were threatening to spill over. Changing tactics quickly, the older Turk decided to prompt Reno. "Start at the beginning and go on from there"

Reno nodded and explained the events of the previous night. How he and Rufus had spent the night together and how Reno thought Rufus loved him. How he was heartbroken to find Rufus had left him before he woke up and didn't leave a note and how, even though he broke his heart, he would do it all over just to spend more time with Rufus. Rude patiently listened to Reno's story as he spilled his feelings- a rare occurrence for any turk, let alone Reno.

"Maybe he simply forgot to leave a note" Rude supplied, hoping to lift the younger Turk's spirits. However, it didn't have the intended effect.

"This is damn 'I will be perfect' Rufus, he'd do everything right. And this is all set for a one night stand!" Reno stated angrily, his previous sadness helping to fuel the anger.

"He might've thought you'd assume otherwise and had to go to work early" Rude supplied.

"No he wouldn't. Anyway, I don't care anymore; I've got no-one 'part from you, Rude" Reno sighed helplessly.

"Don't you go getting lazy on me, Reno. You do and I'll kill you" Rude attempted to joke in order to lighten the mood.

"I'd be dead" Reno stated dully, obviously not picking up on the joke.

"I'll get Hojo to bring you back so I can kill you" Rude stated.

"Whatever"

They didn't talk for the rest of the journey. Reno read through the mission file and when they executed the mission, it went without a hitch until Reno ran right past a line of gunmen. They fired at him without hesitation and Rude quickly disposed of them before running to Reno who had collapsed on the ground.

"Reno..." Rude's voice was laced with pity and sadness as he attempted to stem the blood flow.

"I'm... fucking fine..." Reno managed to say through gritted teeth before falling unconscious.


	3. Realisations

**_Author's Note: Yes, the next chapter is here already! It took less than half an hour to write this, so it may not be the best. More shall be up later today as I'm getting quite fast at typing this and it's actually coming to me easier than I thought it would be, lol. Ah well, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own- it's on FANFICTION, so not original (unfortunately)_**

**_Warnings: Again, strong language._**

Rufus walked by the infirmary, but the sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Lying on the bed having a blood transfusion was Reno. The blonde would know that red hair and those insane tattoos anywhere. Hurriedly, he looked around for any other Turks and he spotted Rude.

"What happened?" Rufus asked quickly.

"Sir, this need not concern you" Rude replied politely, but there was a hostile edge to his voice.

"It does concern me, now tell me what happened, and that's an order!" Rufus barked; his worry for the redhead now obvious and radiating off him in waves.

"I will speak to you in private" the bald Turk conceded and Rufus followed him to a room near the infirmary where Rude explained exactly what happened on the mission.

Later, Rufus was sitting by Reno's bedside, watching over the unconscious redhead worriedly. Eventually, Reno started to wake up but as soon as he spotted the blonde by his bedside, he turned away.

"Get out" he said quietly.

"Reno, let me explain before you shut me out completely" Rufus tried to reason with him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Reno screamed at him, prompting one of the nurses to rush in and try to usher Rufus out of the room. Before he went, he turned to Reno.

"I thought you were smarter than to assume I'd use you for a one night stand" Rufus swiftly left the room, leaving a silently crying redhead behind him.

"Sir, permission to speak?" Rude asked as he followed Rufus.

"Permission granted"

"Reno will kill me for telling you, but he loves you. The fact about being unable to pull was a lie. He has desired you for years. If you don't do something, he will let this kill him" Rude explained, trying to help the struggling couple as much as he could.

"I'll try, but if I can't get him to not chuck me out of his room, I don't know how I can" Rufus sighed sadly, knowing he wasted his one and only chance to be with Reno.

"Something you should have left him when you left"

"A note? Would he believe that?" Rufus asked in confusion, uncertain as to whether Rude was being serious or not.

"It would make him tolerate your presence more" Rude explained with a slight smile.

"Alright" Rufus nodded and walked to his office, determined to make the note say what he wanted to explain to Reno. He was determined to make Reno understand what happened.


	4. Decisions

_**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is very short and I apologise for that, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that. I'm currently writing it so it should be up by the end of the day and that will be the last chapter I'm posting today. Thanks to jennie300303 for reviewing. I appreciate it! Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I would think it's obvious that I don't own this_**

_Reno. I know you hate me because you think I used you for a one night stand. The truth is, I love you, and I thought you'd realise I had to leave for work, which is why I didn't leave a note. If you want to see me so we can talk about this some more, send Rude to see me when he comes to visit. ~Love Rufus 3_

Reno blinked in surprise and reread the note several times; unable to believe it was real. He continued to read the note, all the while getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't even realise how much time had passed when Rude entered.

"Hey"

Reno looked over, started to say something, hesitated but continued on anyway

"Hey Rude...... Do you think I should talk to him?" Reno asked uncertainly

"Who are you talking about?" Rude decided to play dumb for a few minutes just to make sure he understood what Reno was talking about.

"Rufus" Reno simply replied.

"I would at least give him a chance to explain" Rude replied after a couple of minutes. Reno didn't answer, so Rude decided to elaborate. "Hear what he has to say, and if you don't like it, then you can chuck him out"

"I guess..." Reno said hesitantly before falling deep into thought. Rude waited patiently by Reno's bedside, knowing that Reno was trying to decide whether to see Rufus once again. "Okay..." Rude nodded in response


	5. Explanations from a president

**_Author's Notes: As promised, chapter 5. This is the last one that I'm writing today unless I get bored and have nothing else to do, in which case, there will most likely be more updates tonight. Please enjoy and there is more to come- this story is nowhere near finished yet._**

**_Disclaimer: Again, do I look like I own this?_**

A little while later, Reno was staring at the ceiling, wondering if Rude had delivered his message. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door of the room he was in at the infirmary.

"Come in"

The door opened and a familiar, tall blonde stood framed in the doorway. The white suit he wore brought out the blue in his eyes and accentuated the highlights in his hair.

"How're you feeling?" Rufus asked, staying in the doorway just in case.

"Like I've been shot multiple times and had to have a blood transfusion." Reno replied. Rufus stayed in the doorway for a few more seconds, and then he moved to sit in the chair beside Reno's bed. They continued to sit in silence. Eventually it got to a point where neither of them could bear it, so Rufus broke the silence.

"Reno-"

"Hurry up and say what you want to say" Reno cut him off, not in the mood to be messed around with.

"I thought you would understand me leaving you in the morning without leaving a note behind. I'm sorry for making you get the wrong impression about my feelings for you" Rufus apologised.

"You know the rules of one-night stands, leave whoever's house it is before they wake up and leave no note" Reno shot angrily at him.

"I intentionally left some of my stuff behind so you'd realise that I was coming back" Rufus calmly replied.

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I did. I left my laptop, my phone, some of the files that I was supposed to bring in and my toothbrush"

"No you didn't. I would have seen them"

"I did leave them there. They were right next to your stuff"

"Then why didn't I spot them then!?" Reno burst out angrily

"Because if I know you as well as I think I do, when you thought I only used you, you most likely called me a bastard and flew into a rage which made you not notice things" Rufus coolly countered.

"I looked for your stuff first-"

"Maybe you overlooked my stuff because it looked like yours?" Rufus stated the obvious. Reno fell silent and thought about how possible that could be. "Would you give me another chance?" Rufus asked quietly.

"... One chance" Reno agreed. Rufus smiled before he leant in and gently kissed Reno. It didn't last more than a few seconds but it was enough to shock Reno into realising he made the right choice. "Please... treat me right..." Reno took Rufus by surprise at the request which shouldn't have been needed to be asked. Rufus nodded.

"I will" he promised.

"Like a proper partner..." Reno continued.

"Definitely" Rufus promised. The redheaded Turk smiled and Rufus couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, why'd ya leave ya toothbrush at mine?" Reno suddenly asked, having realised what Rufus said.

"Because I thought me staying the night might become a regular occurrence" Rufus smiled. When Reno looked confused, Rufus decided to elaborate a bit more "I thought you might have wanted me to stay over the night more often" Reno blushed slightly at the implications "But if you don't want me to, that's fine" Rufus continued.

"No, I'd like you to-" Reno started but was cut off by Rufus

"If you don't want me to because you think it's too fast, I completely understand" Rufus smiled gently at him, but the redhead looked a bit unsure as to whether he could trust the blonde. Noticing this, the Shinra president gently gave the fiery Turk a chaste kiss. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." Rufus smiled.


	6. Discoveries

**_Author's Note: I've had this one written for a while, but when I went to upload it, they were moderating the site, so I couldn't get to it! Anyway, it's here now and you can enjoy. I'm just wondering, do people want me to do a lemon with this or just hint at it? I will do whatever you want me to, afterall, this is for your enjoyment as much as mine. ^.^ Review with your opinions._**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own_**

**_Warnings: Sexual suggestions_**

A few weeks later, Reno was finally out of the infirmary and gratefully entered his apartment. Soon, he realised that something was wrong- the shower was running but nobody should be there. Quickly entering into his stealth mode, he cautiously approached the door. Before he could even get there, the door opened and a tall blonde, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, walked out. The redhead did a double take, not quite able to believe it was who he thought it was. He blushed slightly upon realising who it was.

"Boss! What are ya doing here? And why have ya been using my shower!?" Reno asked incredulously as he lowered his EMR from where it had been poised at his side, ready to attack.

"My apartment's being refurbished so I currently have nowhere else to go" Rufus replied simply, ignoring the water that was currently running down his back.

"...ah.................so ya staying here for a while?" Reno asked uncertainly.

"If you'll let me."

"How long?"

"Could be a couple of days, could be a month." Rufus shrugged, obviously not knowing the answer.

"Ah... you okay with microwave dinners and take aways?"

"Yeah, and I can somewhat cook anyway" Rufus smiled

"Ya don't need to cook, I haven't got much to cook with anyways. Now go get dressed before ya get a cold" Reno ordered, turning away from Rufus and hiding how badly seeing Rufus dripping wet and in a towel was affecting him. Rufus chuckled and went back into the bathroom so he could get dressed whilst the redhead started preparing some microwave dinners.

A couple of minutes later, he felt arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing Rufus resting his head on Reno's shoulder. Rufus leant forward and gently captured Reno's lips in a kiss. Reno kissed back, quietly letting out a moan of satisfaction. After a few seconds, Rufus broke the kiss, smiling.

"Love you, Reno"

"Love you too" the redhead smiled

"I'm glad you're healed" Rufus smiled, hugging Reno tightly.

"What? So ya can pound me into the mattress again?" Reno joked

"No, because I don't like seeing you injured" Rufus replied truthfully, just as the microwave went off and ruined the moment. Reno gave Rufus a brief hug before turning to the microwave and sorting out the dinners. Rufus helped as much as he could, then they took their dinners to the living room and put the TV on.

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, porn!... one I've seen, boring, boring, boring, boring-" Reno continuously narrated as he flipped from channel to channel

"Why don't you put a DVD on?" Rufus asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"Seen 'em all" Was all the redhead said, whilst continuing to flip the channels.

Rufus got up and went to the bag he'd brought with him and started rummaging through it, looking for something.

"How about this?" Rufus asked, giving a DVD to Reno. The redhead looked at the DVD. It was something called "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"

"I've never seen it" Reno replied.

"Shall we watch it then?"

"Sure" Reno smiled. Rufus smiled back and put the DVD in the player before going to sit back down with Reno.


	7. Loving

**_Author's Note: Yay! Next chapter done!! I still haven't quite decided whether to do the lemon or not, but you will find out whether or not I'm going to do it in the next chapter ^.^ On with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own_**

**_Warnings: Sexual situations, strong language_**

A couple of months later, Rufus entered the apartment he shared with Reno (at least whilst his apartment was being refurbished) and stretched, trying to work out some of the kinks in his muscles. The blonde glanced at the sofa and smiled when he saw his redhead sprawled across it, sleeping peacefully. Rufus blushed when he noticed Reno's boxers had slid dangerously low on his hips and decided to go pull Reno's boxers back up to a more acceptable height.

"Eh wazza?" Reno sat bolt upright, blinking the sleep away

"Relax Reno" the blonde gave the redhead a chaste kiss.

"Hey Ruf'" Reno sighed happily. Rufus sat next to him and kissed his cheek, making Reno smile and kiss the blonde's cheek in return.

"How was work?"

"Boring and stressful as usual. Tseng was acting like he had a stick shoved up his arse" Rufus sighed, massaging his temples to stave off the oncoming headache.

"Not surprised" Reno chuckled, snuggling up to Rufus. The elder blonde wrapped his arm around the redhead's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I had a thought of grabbing an actual stick and shoving it up his arse" Rufus grumbled, making Reno laugh. The joyful sound made Rufus forget his displeasure for a moment. Sighing, he continued "I hate that man."

Taking Rufus by surprise, Reno moved from being snuggled up against Rufus to straddling his hips in a matter of seconds.

"How about I make your day all better?" Reno smirked

"Just coming home to you has made my day better" Rufus smiled, sighing contently

"You... called my shabby little apartment... home..." Reno looked up at Rufus in surprise.

"It's more of a home than my place ever was" Rufus continued to smile, hugging Reno. The redhead blinked in surprise and tilted his head in confusion. "It just... it feels more like home to me" Rufus continued

"But... why?"

"Maybe it's because there's someone here who'll be happy to see me rather than just an empty apartment" Rufus smiled, as Reno chuckled at the sappy explanation. The redhead fell silent for a few minutes.

"There was a message for you earlier; some builder bloke phoned.... he said you can move back..." Reno looked down sadly

"If you want me to move back, I will"

"Well... it's your place... you have to..."

"If you want me to stay here, then I'll get everything from the apartment and tell my landlord that I have somewhere else I like better" Rufus smiled

"But it's not safe for you here, and you've used all that money on the place..."

"Or you could always move in with me." The ShinRa president-in-training suggested

"Eh?"

"You don't have to-" Rufus was cut off by Reno

"Well, what's your ritzy apartment like?" Reno questioned curiously

"I'll show you, if you're not busy at the moment" Rufus smiled

"Can't we fuck?" Reno asked innocently, rubbing his hips against the elder blonde's

"We can at my "ritzy" apartment"

"But I'm half naked and you soon could be... please?" Reno whined

"Convince me"


	8. Making Love

**_Author's Note: Okay, 2 updates in one day! I made my decision on whether to do the lemon, and if you don't like reading lemons, then don't read this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own_**

**_Warnings: Strong language, sexual situations, hardcore yaoi._**

Reno smirked and stripped for Rufus before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, where he proceeded to kiss the elder blonde and tease him through his trousers, making him moan.

"Convinced?"

Rufus didn't reply, but he quickly got undressed and pounced on the naked redhead, pinning him to the bed. Reno smirked up at Rufus before the blonde sealed their lips together with a passionate kiss. The redheaded Turk moaned and broke the kiss, whispering into Rufus' ear "Dominate me".

Rufus' only response was to dip his head down to Reno's neck and start trailing butterfly kisses over it, earning moans from the redhead beneath him. Soon, Rufus had found the most sensitive place on Reno's neck and began to suck on it, making a love bite- determined to mark Reno as his. The redhead allowed a cry of pleasure to fall from his kiss-bruised lips. Slowly, Rufus kissed his way down Reno's torso, paying attention to all the sensitive areas, earning moans and cries of pleasure from the Turk. The blonde allowed his fingers to trail over Reno's hips before taking hold of the redhead's erection and slowly slid his hand up and down, teasing the Turk beneath him.

Reno's cries almost turned to screams as Rufus lowered himself down and licked his way from the base to the tip of Reno's erection. Rufus twisted his tongue around as Reno slipped his hands into the blonde's hair and gripped tightly.

"More.... oh sweet Shiva more Rufus" Reno whined breathlessly.

Rufus was more than happy to oblige and he wrapped his lips around the redhead's erection, starting to suck. Slowly, he started to bob his head up and down, taking Reno fully into his mouth. The redhead tried to buck his hips up into Rufus' mouth, but he firmly pinned Reno's hips to the mattress and hummed as he continued. Reno couldn't hold on any longer and screamed his lover's name as he released into Rufus' mouth. The blonde swallowed all his lover had to give, and then moved to lay beside the panting Turk.

Reno snuggled up to his lover as he attempted to get his breath back. Rufus simply held him close until Reno pushed Rufus over so that the redhead was straddling the taller blonde's hips. Rufus blinked in surprise, but wasn't allowed any time to react as Reno slammed down; taking Rufus into him in one go, eliciting loud moans from both men.

"You're huge Rufus... fill me right up..." Reno panted.

"I'm not... that big" Rufus chuckled

"I've had... small guys before... you're huge"

"Doubt it..."

"I wouldn't... lie" Reno tried to sound indignant, but the effect was ruined by his unsteady breathing.

"Never said... you would..."

Reno cut off anymore talking as he started to move, making them both moan. Rufus angled his hips differently, trying to find that very special spot inside the redhead that would have him screaming for more and seeing stars.

"HOLY FUCKING MOOGLE ON A QUADBIKE THERE RUFUS, THERE!!!" Reno threw his head back in ecstasy, shouting his pleasure to the heavens.

Rufus smirked and flipped them over, so Reno was lying on his back. The blonde wrapped the redhead's legs around his waist and began to thrust into him hard and fast. Reno cried out in pleasure with every thrust, tightening around Rufus, making the blonde moan loudly in pleasure. Soon, both of them felt they were nearing their climax and Rufus started to stroke Reno's erection in time with his thrusts. That was all it took to push Reno over the edge, crying out Rufus' name and tightening even more around Rufus, pushing him over the edge and making him cry out for Reno.

The blonde collapsed to the side of his redhead, both of them panting. Reno snuggled up to Rufus, who pulled the redhead closer, into a tighter embrace. The blonde kissed the redhead gently.

"Wow..." was all Reno could manage after the kiss was broken.

"That... was incredible" Rufus smiled, and Reno nodded his agreement.

"Love you, Reno"

"Love ya too, Ruf'"


	9. Bad timing

**_Author's Note: I apologise for how very short this one is, but you'll see why when you read it. Sadly, this is the last chapter in this series, but there is going to be a sequel which shall be called Redemption and will be in the crossover section. It will follow on from where this one ends. Thank you to everyone who has read this and thank you to everyone who's favourited or reviewed. I appreciate your feedback. _**

**_On another note, the reason why this one wasn't uploaded yesterday was because I went to see Dragonball Evolution and I wasn't really in the mood for writing when I got home, lol. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of Misunderstandings._**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own *sigh*_**

**_Warnings: Sexual references_**

A few days later and Rufus was sitting in his office, filling out the usual quota of forms and going through the potential applicants for positions within ShinRa when one of the SOLDIER cadets walked in.

"Hello Mr Shinra" The cadet smiled

"Good morning." The ShinRa vice president nodded to the cadet.

"You know, you're very handsome"

"So I've been told before" Was the disinterested reply from the blonde.

"I want you sir, so badly-" The cadet was cut off by Reno walking in, a file in hand. He glared at both the cadet and Rufus.

"My report sir." The redhead threw the file onto the desk and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Immediately, Rufus was on his feet and chasing after Reno. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't get very far before he was stopped by Tseng.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Tseng?" Rufus growled, in no mood to be messed with.

"I have a report-" Tseng started before being cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly flipped it open "Tseng......Reno what-......" The dark-haired Turk got out a form and started to fill it out. "Confirmed, I'll send it to you in the post- ...... that works as well......farewell Reno." Tseng sighed and hung up, before turning back to Rufus. "I have a report about sector 3 and Reno has just resigned"

"Put the report on my desk, I'm going to have a word with Reno." The blonde quickly sprinted away, desperate to try and find Reno before it was too late.

When he got back to their apartment, he started frantically searching for Reno's stuff, but nothing was left. All Reno had left behind were items that Rufus had bought him. The ShinRa vice president sunk to his knees in the middle of the apartment, unable to prevent the tears from falling in a steady stream.

Reno was gone and Rufus was certain he'd never see the redheaded Turk again.


End file.
